Pokemon: The Story's Unfolding
by Misty Ketchum97
Summary: Misty is finally allowed to go on a journey to become a water pokemon trainer. She isn't the most enthusiastic about her journey even though she wanted to go. Her reason for leaving is different than most trainers, and she knows more about her past than she lets on. And what happens when she runs into a boy named Ash who is being chased by the deadly Team Rocket? (Pokeshipping)
1. Chapter 1: Memory Flashback

Pokemon: The Story's Unfolding

* * *

**A/N: Well...here's where it all begins! (At least...for my Pokemon Quest Series, that is. :P )**

**Read and enjoy!**

**Misty is 13 and Ash is 13.**

* * *

_The Beginnings Arc_

* * *

Chapter 1: Memory Flashback

_Rain is pelting against the windows as we speed down the drenched asphalt towards some destination my parents hadn't bothered to tell me about. I sigh, and look out the window as lightening explodes in the sky in sheets that spread out like gnarled hands trying to grab something...but that something...isn't known to me._

_ Rubbing my eyes, I glance towards the front seat where my mom is holding the steering wheel of the car tightly...so tightly that her hands are paling from the strain. Dad is looking at her with a concerned expression as his eyebrows knit together. I don't know what is wrong...but they decided to leave my other sisters at home with a friend while taking me on a road trip. I had been really proud to be the only one going...but now that I know it isn't fun like I'd hoped...there seems to be nothing to be proud of at all. _

_The radio is playing, and I blink as I begin hearing a host talking about the Great Pokemon War II. "...and the 3rd Pewter Battle was one of the bloodiest since the first GPW if it hadn't been for...-" _

_"Mommy?" I ask, losing interest quickly; I kick my feet up and down in my car seat, "how much longer til we get there?" _

_She doesn't answer; she turns down the radio instead, and Dad looks back at me and gives me a reassuring smile. "Just a little longer honey," he says, and pulls out a frozen fruit bar from our snack cooler. _

_I take it, and peel the glossy wrapping off before looking at Dad and Mommy with a confused expression. Finally, I simply take a bite of the sugary ice chunk and allow it to melt in my mouth. _

_"Isabella..." my Dad says, looking at Mommy, his facial expression changing to that of worry. _

_"Don't worry, Mason," she tells him, and glances away from the road for one second. _

_And that's all it takes. _

_Suddenly, we're swerving off the road, the water lifting the tires up and causing us to travel sideways towards the closed off section of the road. I feel nothing as both my parents somehow unbuckle themselves and throw their bodies in front of me as we slam into the guard railing. _

_But just before that happens, I look out the window, and see a bright red letter fly by my vision as lightening flashes, illuminating it for only a moment. _

_Then everything dims._

* * *

I jolt awake, realizing I had fallen asleep at my desk.

Massaging my forehead, I groan, and stretch. Why'd I dream about that? I push myself up and move towards the bathroom with slow footsteps. The sound of my siblings downstairs isn't too loud thankfully, and I look at my eyes in the mirror. I have bags under my eyes. Well, that dream always does it to me...so why would I expect anything different.

The car crash...when both my parents died. Everyone said it was a terrible accident and that they had been too young to die. I agree with that statement, but they said it was the slick road and that my mom had been driving too fast.

That wasn't it at all. It wasn't an accident. My parents didn't die because of an _accident_.

No.

It was murder.

Isabella and Mason Waterflower were well known to so many people and everyone was devastated when they died. I'll find those responsible eventually and they are going to pay..._dearly_.

Twisting my hair into a side ponytail, I don't bother brushing it, and quickly change into my clothes before charging out of my room and leaving all my angry thoughts behind as I clomp down the stairs in my red high tops.

"Misty!" Violet says, turning around and looking at me as she slips on her scarlet high heels. "Are you going to start your journey today?"

I nod, shoving my hands into my pocket. "Yeah...I've got my pokemon, so I might as well," I explain.

Violet nods, and puts a finger to her chin. "Hmm...just a sec," she says, and pulls open the door to hallway closet before digging around in it. "Here we are!" She pulls out a red bag and hands it to me. "You can use this on your journey! I don't trust you with a designer bag...you'd just get it dirty and those things are hard to get a hold of, and Daisy told me to give you that one." I nod, and shrug it over my shoulder.

"Well...I guess this is bye," Violet says in a chipper voice, and pulls me into a light hug. "Daisy sends her regards from the office, and Lily is still sleeping in before she has to go to work."

I close my eyes as she pats my head.

"See you Mist!" my sister says, and is out the door before I know it.

After the crash, my sisters had taken the initiative to take care of me and the house. They lost their girly, and rude attitudes when we lost our parents...and I feel like it's their way of apologizing to me for watching them die right in front of my eyes. I kick the wall, and scratch the back of my head. I shouldn't be thinking of this...I'll just get a cup of orange juice, pack up some food, and find my pokemon before leaving on my journey. I didn't have to go to a professor for a pokemon because my sisters own the Cerulean Gym and I just got one from them.

Reaching into my pocket, I retrieve a Pokeball. "C'mon out Staryu," I say, and it appears.

"Hiyyyaaa!" it cheers, striking a star pose...which is the only one it can do. I smile, and bend down. "You ready for an adventure?" I ask. "It's finally time for us to go!" Grabbing all the supplies I need, I pack them away, and gulp down a swig of orange juice before bolting outside and locking the door behind me.

"Hiyaaa!" Staryu calls out, hopping up and down in front of me.

"Yeah..." I say quietly. "Let's start out adventure with a bang." Looking up, I point at the sky. "Water Gun!"

"HIYA!" Staryu leaps up and sends out a spurt of water and it rains down on us from above. I laugh, and sprint towards Viridian Forest.

"Time to do some fishing!"

* * *

"Why am I not even getting one bite?" I complain, lifting my lure out and checking it over once again. There was nothing to keep the fish _away_ from it...so what could be the matter? It would be embarrassing if the youngest daughter of two fantastic trainers sucked at catching pokemon. Frowning, I toss it back into the water and recall Staryu, knowing that the probability of a pokemon coming out is pretty slim.

I sit for another ten minutes, with my hand on my chin as I stare lazily at the water with not even a small ripple marring its surface.

I'm about to give up when something almost drags me into the lake. "WAH!" I yelp, and back up, using my muscles to keep the fishing rod from flying out of my hands. "Wow, it's a big one!" I grin to myself and yank it up and out of the water. My eyes bug out when I see a _human_ holding onto the end of the lure, and not a pokemon. "WHAT THE-!?" I start, but they're already flying towards me, and I get knocked over as said human lands on my stomach.

"Oof!" I grunt, and push them off. "H-hey!" I poke the kid with my index finger. "Helloooo?"

There's no answer, and I frown. He's not breathing well...and... I take a closer look to see the boy is holding a wet and shivering Pikachu. I jump up. This kid was protecting his Pikachu from something, and now they're both unconscious! I need to get them both to a Pokemon Center.

Looking around wildly, I shove my fishing rod into my bag and somehow manage to pull the kid onto my back as I place the Pikachu in the basket of my bike before peddling into Viridian Forest. I think there might've been a center back in Viridian..so I should take this kid there. My legs are strained as I struggle along.

Looking over my shoulder at the kid, I notice he has a mop of black hair, a red hat and a jean vest on. I can't say his choice of clothes are that great...but if he went to such lengths to protect a Pikachu...then he must be a somewhat decent person. Turning back around, I come face to face with a Caterpie.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

"I...hate...bugs..." I growl, shuddering as I hunker down, looking around warily at the forest surrounding me as I finally approach the edge of the trees where I can see a few buildings poking out signaling me that I've arrived at Viridian. Gasping, I pull the kid up so that he doesn't slip as I peddle across the asphalt towards the orange-roofed center with a large P on the front.

The electronic doors skid to the sides as I approach and I walk through before stopping at the desk where a woman with pink hair is standing.

"My name is Nurse Joy, how may I help you?" she asks.

I deadpan, "Can't you see my predicament?" I grumble. "This kid needs help, and so does the Pikachu." I jab my thumb at both of them, and almost drop the raven haired boy.

She nods at me. "Chansey, let's help them out!" the woman says, and she lifts the boy onto a cot that a large pink pokemon pushes out. I hand the Pikachu to Nurse Joy and watch as they enter the back.

Sighing, I head towards the doors, because my job is done, but freeze. Apparently it's not... There's a bright flash and I close my eyes before squinting to see a large group of people in black uniforms run in. My eyes widen and I stare at the insignias on their chests. My knees start to knock together and I don't know what to do. It's...it's...it's... _them_.

I clench my fists and pull out Staryu's pokeball. "GO!" I shout, and throw it towards the group. "Use-"

Suddenly, I'm knocked to the ground, and they run towards the room where that kid was. I narrow my eyes and push myself up off of the front desk and dash in front of them.

"Staryu, Hydro Pump!" I exclaim, and several grunts are blasted back. However...that doesn't seem to put a dent in their numbers, and I grind my teeth together as some run past me.

"STOP!" I shove a few grunts back and stand in front of the door, my fists raised. "Get back!"

"Move it," one says, ignoring me and knocking me to the floor. I yelp, and bash my head against the corner of the wall. The grunt pushes the door open, and I look up in time to see her super long, poofy red hair disappear inside.

Staryu hops over to me and is blinking in exhaustion.

"NO, NO, NO!" I yell, feeling like these bastards are going to get away with hurting someone else. My eyes widen when I see the redheaded grunt back out of the room and the Nurse exits with her Chansey. Wait...what's going on?

I peer inside, and I see the boy standing in the middle of the room as his Pikachu is nestled in his arms as electricity laces itself around the room, causing things to lift into the air. I can't see the kid's face, and he looks haggared as the Pikachu begins to glow.

I am so surprised that I can't back away from the obvious danger.

"It's gonna blow!" a grunt yells. "Get away from there Jessie!"

Everyone flees, but I just can't seem to do the same.

Staryu jumps back into its pokeball as the room around me whitens and the Pokemon Center explodes.

* * *

**Yep! I'm gonna end it at a cliffhanger! And NO. This is not based off the anime. This is based of off the manga and the game. But I'm putting my own twist to it. So you'll have no idea what's going to happen. ;D And Ash won't be AS stupid, and Misty will be a little different too.**

**_**Here's the Timeline for**_**

**"**The Pokemon Quest Series"****

**_**(Main/spin offs game ones)**_**

****Order:****

****First Arc (Name TBA)****

****(Under construction)****

****The Rising Arc****

****(Under construction)****

****The Beginnings Arc****

Pokemon: The Story's Unfolding/Soul of Crystal/Rangers: The First Defenders

__3 years later__

****The Shadows of the Past Arc****

Shadows of Almia: A Dark Present/Pokemon: The Special Adventure of Leaf Green - Visions Of The Past

__Half a year later__

****The Truth Arc****

Pokemon: Seeing In Black and White/Pokemon: The Dawn of Platinum Legends

__2 months later__

Guardian Signs: Path of Truth

__4 months later__

****The Legends Arc****

Pokemon Ranger: Mission/Pokemon: Emerald Heroes of Freedom/Heart of Gold

__2 years later__

Pokemon Black and White 2: The Thunder of Arrival

__2 weeks later__

****The Life Arc****

Pokemon X and Y: Secrets of Life

Next Arc TBA

* * *

**WELL! That's all for now!**

**Tell me what ya thought!**

**~Misty/Ms. Ketchum**


	2. Chapter 2: The Boy

Pokemon: The Story's Unfolding

* * *

**A/N: Woot! Everyone liked the first chapter! *Smiles feeling accomplished* Anyway, here's the next chapter~ But first...guest responses!**

**Guest/Guest/Anonomys: Thanks guys!**

**Ready to fly: Haha! I know! ;D**

**Pikachaaaa: Erm...I dunno. XD I'm glad you're liking it though, and I definitely will!**

**Poke-lover88:** ***Laughs at the lame joke too* Hahaha! Yup! You did? Hmmm..well, I'm glad you're liking it's direction anyways! :D Nuuu, they will not be pansies. They will actually be pretty deadly... xD Yup POKESHIPPING! ^.^ Keep reading~**

**chffnklmng: Lolz.**

**xToxicWaste: Aww, thanks! :33**

**Guest: Thank you~**

**WillPistoch: I'm glad you're liking it! :3 And I agree, I like them too.**

**Onto the chapter!**

Chapter 2: The Boy

* * *

The first thing that pops into my brain is that I wish I'd eaten a bigger breakfast. That, and I never should've helped this boy get to the Pokemon center; it just ended up being a painful experience for me. My eyes crack open and I blink in the dim light. That's when I almost yell and flail about. There's a face about five inches from my own, that is staring at me.

"What. The. Hell," I growl, and stop, my eyebrows knitting together in a line as I realize where I am. I'm underneath rubble in the Pokemon Center! After it..exploded. So that means that the face belongs too... The raven haired boy keeps looking at me with a hard expression on his face, and I almost yell again in shock when I notice he's holding up some of the rubble with his back so that we won't get crushed.

It looks painful...

_I take it back! I'm glad I took him here! He's not a bad person after all!_ I admit in my head. Well, if he's protecting me he should be a good person. I couldn't see how a bad person would protect anyone at all...and also, how the heck did he get from inside that room to out where I was so quickly? The explosion took only a mere second to occur! And what the heck happened to that bizarre Pikachu that actually caused the explosion.

I deadpan underneath the boy. Unless this kid told the Pikachu to make the Center blow up...then that would mean he's a bad guy too! Or perhaps even a criminal! Then again...that group showed up and were seemingly after him...which could mean..

I glance over curiously at the boy as he tenses underneath the strain of holding up the chunks of rubble. I wonder if he's on the STBD List...like my parents were. At least, that would be my guess.

"Excuse me," I say, breaking the dull silence that had been hanging over us like a veil, "do you need help getting out?"

He finally looks me in the eyes and doesn't say a word for a bit. "No."

I roll my eyes. "Oh brother," I grumble, and squirm about as I attempt to reach into my pocket while underneath a boy, which proves to be quite difficult. I frown, and somehow retrieve Staryu and hold it up to a thin crack of light.

"Go!" I call, and its voice echoes in to where we are from outside.

"I wouldn't-" the boy starts, but I interrupt him.

"HYDRO PUMP!" I yell, and the rubble from around us is shot off in a powerful blast. The raven haired kid suddenly drops down on top of me because of the lack of rubble for him to hold up, and I grunt as his forehead collides with mine.

"OUCH!" I shout, and shove him off. "Watch it buddy!"

He scratches the side of his head, causing his messy hair to get even messier. "Sorry...?" he says, his eyes blinking several times.

"Pikaaa!" I hear, and the two of us glance over to see the Pikachu from before running over to us with a red hat in its mouth. The boy takes it and places the cap firmly on his head, making his hair stick out in a funny way.

I feel a laugh bubbling up, and I put a hand to my mouth to stop it, but end up snorting.

Both the Pikachu and the kid look at me. "What?"

I wave a hand at them. "N-nothing!" I say, and pick up my Pokeball before returning Staryu. "Come on back."

Standing, I hold out a hand to help the kid up. He takes it, and I drag him to his feet. My eyes blink at his which are directly across from me, and I glance down to see our hands are still intertwined.

I'm about to let go, when the kid tightens his grip and starts running, dragging me behind him. "W-what? Hang on a second!" I gripe, trying to get him to let me go as my bag starts sliding off my shoulder. Shrugging it back up, the kid pulls me down an alleyway, and crouches down. "What's your problem?" I demand, and he puts a finger to his lips before pointing at the remains of the Pokemon Center.

I almost gasp aloud when I see black clad figures with scarlet letters imprinted on their chests searching through the mess this kid and his Pikachu had made. He tugs on my hand, and I look down to see him trying to pull me out of town. I follow him dumbly, and glance over my shoulder to stare at the group who are standing right where we had been minutes before, with some strange looking devices in their hands that are sending out electrical currents.

I shiver at the prospect of being shocked by one, as the boy and I enter the forest in the direction of Pewter City.

* * *

"Hey, what is your name anyway?" I inquire, continuously tugging my hand in an attempt to get it released from his grip.

"My name?" he says, looking over his shoulder.

I glare at him. "Yeah, dumb dumb."

He puts a finger to his chin and stares up at the trees above us. "It's Ash."

"Ash _what_?" I prod.

"Ketchum. K,E,T,C,H,U,M." He spells out.

"_Ketchum_?" I say, giving him a look. "It sounds ridiculous! It's as if it's...like...a different way to spell 'Catch em'."

Ash grins at me. "Yup!"

I glower at his happiness until he in turn asks me a question. "Well, what's your name Miss Orange?"

"Misty," I say, shoving my other hand into my pocket.

"Misty what?" he smiles as the Pikachu hops on his shoulder and he scratches it underneath the chin with one finger.

"Waterflower."

Ash stops walking, and I run into his back. "Oof!" I grunt, and back up a step. "What?"

He looks at me as if he's seen a ghost, but quickly recovers and smiles. "Neat!" He then _finally_ lets go of my hand and bends down before slinging his backpack onto the ground and going through it.

"What are you doing?" I ask him with a slight frown.

He gives me a seriously look. "Something _very_ important." With that, he pulls out a large sandwich and proceeds to eat it.

I deadpan. "YOU IDIOT!" I shout. "That's not _very_ important!" I snatch the sandwich from his hand and attempt to toss it into the bushes but Ash snags my wrist before I can. "Don't do that!" he says, and takes it from me before splitting it in half and giving me the one from his right hand. "Here!"

I hold it in my hands as he sits down again and begins to eat. I give him a hard and scrutinizing look as I think quickly. If this boy..who seems a little stupid is being chased by _them_...then why the heck would they want someone like this? I mean...my parents were very important...but...this kid? _Seriously_?

I sigh, and realize my feet are hurting for some reason... Why are my feet hurting..?

Ash hops to his feet and looks at me. "What are you doing?" he asks. "You need to hurry so we can get to Pewter before it gets too dark so you can stay there the night. I need to get going."

I stare at him with a glint in my eye. "This is all your fault!" I snap, and he takes a step back.

"What...?"

"MY BIKE!" I exclaim, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck. "It was destroyed in the explosion! BOOM! Gone." I growl as my feet continue to throb. "You're going to pay me back for my bike. Buy me a new one!"

Ash holds up his hands and tries to back away. "Uhh..."

I shake him hard. "DO IT!"

He bites his lip. "I can't!" he says, his head rocking back and forth as I clench my fists.

"Fine! Then I'm following you around until you get it back for me!"

He frowns. "You...can't."

"As sure as hell I CAN!" I snap, and grab his ear before dragging him towards Pewter City.

* * *

**Meh...the cliffhanger from the last chapter was pretty anti-climactic...but that was the point. ;D Anyway, Misty and Ash have now officially met! And on top of that, they are going on a journey together~ But why does Ash not want her to go with him...? ;) Hehehe! That's for ME to know, and YOU to find out eventually. ^w^**

**Tell me what you thought! R&amp;R**

**~Misty/Ms. Ketchum**


End file.
